


Missing the Party

by Farashe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farashe/pseuds/Farashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrlana Lavellan notices her Commander is missing from her birthday party so she goes to find out why. Turns out he has something to ask her, but he wanted to make sure he got the words just right.</p><p>Written based on a story cube prompt on tumblr. You can see the story cubes I got <a href="http://farashe.tumblr.com/post/125031917865/pixiedurango-farashe-asked-for-4-dices-and-her">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing the Party

Dorian twirled Myrlana around the tavern floor in something resembling a dance. Both of them had had enough to drink that that their steps were imprecise and carefree and they were both laughing and they danced with joyous abandon. The Skyhold bard had caught the mood early on and was playing upbeat tunes that had everyone tapping feet or clapping along even if they weren’t dancing. As the song came to an end, the Tevinter mage dipped his partner and struck a pose while she threw her head back and laughed.

Her smile dimmed as she went back to the table where her drink waited. “Where’d Cullen go?” she asked Varric as she sat down.

“Said he had some things to do back in his office,” Varric replied. Myrlana frowned. “Hey, don’t behead the messenger, Peony! You’re the one in love with a workaholic.”

She responded with an angry harrumph, then took a long pull at her ale before standing up again and stalking out the door. Everyone in the tavern watched her go with some confusion. It was odd, after all, for the celebration’s guest of honor to leave in such a huff.

Myrlana stomped her way to Cullen’s office with her righteous rage keeping her warm in the bitter cold of winter at Skyhold. When she reached his office, she threw open the door. The loud bang announcing her entrance was quite satisfying.

Cullen had been pacing in front of his desk while reading a piece of paper clutched in his hand, but he stopped and looked toward her like a startled halla. Myrlana stepped into the room and slammed the door shut then crossed her arms and glowered at her Commander.

“My lady! I, uh, didn’t expect…” He gulped. “What are you doing here, Myrlana?”

“What am I doing here? _What am I doing here?_ ” She walked up to him so that they were nearly touching. She stood on tiptoes so that she at least topped his shoulder and glared up at him. Cullen felt a smile tug at his lips at the image she presented.

“Is something _funny_ , Commander? Do you find it _amusing_ that I had to come out into the cold to find out why the man I love left _my birthday celebration_ to spend time _alone_ in his office?”

The smile vanished as he acknowledged the very real anger and hurt she was showing. “No, my lady. I’m sorry.”

She took a step back but didn’t speak for several long moments. “Well?” she asked then sighed when he still didn’t say anything. “Do I at least get an explanation? What is so blighted important?”

“Oh, uh, just some paperwork I promised…”

“Bull shit, Cullen!” she growled and shoved him. “You would not leave my party for some stupid paperwork!” She looked down at his hand and spotted the paper he held. She snatched at it, but he was just fast enough to keep it away from her. He retreated around the desk, but she was quick to follow. He knew she would get it from him eventually so he turned and tossed the paper into the stove that she’d had installed next to his desk after she got tired of the frigid temperatures in this room.

Myrlana lunged around him and managed to pull the paper out of the fire and onto the floor where she could stomp out the flames before it was consumed. She picked up the scorched parchment while Cullen tried to get it away from her.

“No,” she told him firmly, and he gave up. As he watched her turn her gaze to the half-scorched words, his face turned a very vibrant shade of red, but Myrlana was to focused to notice.

The words on the page had a profound impact on her: slowly her muscles began to relax while her eyes widened and her lips formed a soft “o”. The last sentence especially jumped out at her and repeated itself over and over in her mind.

“Myrlana Lavellan, will you marry me?” she whispered. She finally looked up at Cullen. He looked tense and vulnerable, but his golden eyes looked as they always did when they gazed on her: warm and full of love.

His hand reached up to rub the back of his neck and began to babble. “I wanted to ask you tonight, but I couldn’t get the words right. I came here to… uh… practice. I was going to ask once we were alone after the party. I’m sorry I left, Myrlana.” He stood awkwardly for a few moments while she just stared at him. “Well? What do you think?”

She gave him a smile then, the first since she’d walked in, and it was nearly blinding to him, but she still didn’t speak until Cullen cleared his throat. “Ask me,” she commanded.

“But I…” he gestured vaguely at the scorched paper in her hand.

“Ask me, Cullen,” she repeated.

He cleared his throat again and took her hand. He didn’t kneel as that didn’t feel right. People kneeled to the Inquisitor, and he wasn’t asking the Inquisitor to marry him; he was asking Myrlana. “I love you, Myrlana. You are the light in my life, and I can’t imagine my future without you. And so I’m asking, Myrlana Lavellan, will you marry me?”

A tear slid down her cheek, and she nodded failing to speak around the lump in her throat. “Yes,” she managed to croak. “Yes yes yes!” she said louder then pulled her hand from his so she could throw her arms around him and bury her face in the fur of his mantle. He held her tightly against him for a long moment.

Eventually, they pulled apart enough for a kiss that led to another kiss which led to other things.

Neither of them returned to the birthday party, but when everyone learned why the next day, they all just smile and shrugged. After all, there would surely be another, much bigger party soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back to writing! I'm finally getting into the swing of my new job so I have the energy to write again though probably not as much as before (my new job is more demanding than my last one, but in a good way).
> 
> Strangely, this is not actually how I think Cullen proposed to Myrlana, but it’s what came into my brain when I saw the story cubes so I wrote it *shrug*. Maybe someday I’ll write down the way I think it actually happened.


End file.
